


Lygerastia

by error221b



Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/pseuds/error221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lygerastia - the condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by, and as most of the scribblings I ever committed, dedicated to E.
> 
> And just to be on the safe side: I DO NOT agree on my fanfiction being passed in any form to the people involved with the making of the series, be it actors, writers, producers or anyone else. I DO NOT agree on printing or recording it for other purposes than personal use of the fans. It's a fan work, made by a fan and for fans only. DO NOT be an asshole. Thank you.

‘Turn off the light, will you’

‘I said turn off the bloody light.’

‘The light, you moron, turn it off!’

It was always like that, Jim thought with a faint smile, letting the patchwork of nearly identical memories occupy him just for a while.

He would throw himself on the bed, feeling the not so necessarily curious gaze of the sniper moving all around his body and rolling his eyes before each utterance, knowing very well Sebastian hasn’t done so yet just because he expected him to ask. And he did love to hear him ask, a little more politely maybe, yes, but asking it was nevertheless.

His smile widened a little and disappeared in a blink as he walked pass the flat in which the lights stayed on for weeks now. At least he wouldn’t turn them off for anyone else.


End file.
